Arthur
Leroy (referred to in the games files as Sloth) is a friendly non-playable character in the Zombies map Buried. He will help the player if he is provided with the right items. Overview The Giant is found in a jail cell near the initial Mystery Box spawn. He can only be accessed from the stairs by the box and through the roof. The key to free him is found on the wall by the cell. After freeing him he will turn away, until he is given Booze, where he will then destroy the debris blocking his cell and start to pace between where he was found and the Saloon, ignoring players and Zombies until he is prompted with items. Hitting The Giant with melee weapons will cause him to sprint for a short period of time. This can be used to make him follow a player with either of his items more closely. Shooting at him however, can wound him, which causes him to retreat to his cell and lock himself in, so that he must be freed with the key. However, if the player approaches The Giant before he locks himself in whilst they hold Booze or Candy, they can make The Giant come out of the cell before he locks himself in. Items Associated with The Giant There are a number of items that relate to The Giant and how he reacts to players. These items occupy the same slot as the chalk outlines for wall weapons, so the player cannot hold both at one time. *'The Key' - The Key to his cell will open it to initially free him, and any subsequent times he locks himself back in when he is wounded. Whenever this happens, the key can be found on a hanger in the following areas: **To the left of his cell. It will always be here when first releasing him. **Hanging off the judge's bench in the Courthouse. **In the middle room on the second level of the Saloon. **In the Bank, behind the Deposit Box. *'Booze' - Booze can be given to The Giant, which causes him to drink it and run off in the opposite direction of where he was given it. This can be used to clear the various debris blocking certain passageways around the map. The player that gave The Giant the booze will receive a bonus of points depending on the distance he traveled to the debris, ranging from a fairly small sum if he ran a short distance, or a much higher one if he ran a longer distance. The Giant is capable of downing both zombies and players in this state. He is also capable of obtaining Power-Ups for the player whilst he is charging. **Booze can be found in two places: inside The Giant's Cell on a desk, or in the saloon on the counter/a table. The player may only obtain one bottle of Booze per round; subsequent bottles can be obtained via buying it from the register in the saloon for 1000 points. *'Candy' - Candy can be found in the Candy Store, and can also be bought from the counter for 1000 points if one has already been used for the round. Candy has a number of uses when given to The Giant, depending on where he is when it is given: **If given on its own, The Giant will aggressively follow the player who gave it to him around, attacking any zombies and will be unresponsive to any other items until it wears off. **If given next to a crawler, The Giant will pick it up in his hands and follow the player around with it. Shooting him or knifing him will cause him to kill the crawler by throwing it on the ground and stomping on its head. **If given near a workbench, The Giant will examine the bench and go off to gather parts and construct a buildable on it, provided he is not shot at whilst gathering the parts. If a buildable is already in construction, he will simply fetch the remaining parts; otherwise he will collect all the parts for a random one. The Giant is able to construct a buildable in one go, but if a player is already in possession of a part, they must manually place it on the buildable. **If given near the current spawn of the Mystery Box, The Giant will punch the box, preventing it from rolling a Teddy Bear, this will prevent the Fire Sale Power-Up from being dropped by zombies unless the Mystery Box moved before it was punched by The Giant. It will also prevent it from being moved by the Giant again using candy by an empty box spawn. **If given near the Mystery Box that has just been rolled but the player has not accepted the weapon offered, The Giant will force the box to roll again. **If given near an empty box spawn, The Giant will go and fetch the Mystery Box from its current spawn, and place it on the requested one, unless the Mystery Box has previously been locked in one spot. **If given near a Subsurface Resonator without a Turbine, The Giant will find the workbench where the Turbine is built and carry it to the Resonator. **If given near a Power-Up, The Giant will change it into a different one. **If given near the chalk in the gunsmith shop, The Giant will take three of them and draw them at random locations. The player does not get any points for this. **If given near the Deposit Box he can obtain the player a power-up for 2000 points. Appearance The Giant is a giant human wearing overalls. He is very skinny and has a 'bowl' haircut. He looks as if he has been starving in the cell he is found in. On The Giant's fingers, it is evident that the word "sugar" (Misspelled "sugr") is emblazoned onto them. He has a slouched and somewhat fearful posture. He will cower and cover his face with his hands if shot while in his cell. Gallery The Giant model BOII.png|Render of The Giant The Giant's Key model BOII.png|Render of the key needed to unlock his cell. The Giant running Buried BOII.png|The Giant escaping his cell. The Giant eating candies Buried BOII.png|The Giant eating a bowl of hard candy. The Giant with Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Size comparison of a normal character with The Giant. The_Giant_Buried_BOII.png|Full body shot of The Giant. Trivia *He reacts negatively when in a gas cloud created by zombies with Vulture Aid, as he pinches his nose and fans the air. *He will not enter the haunted manor house. If the player brings him near it, he will run away in fear. **He is able to enter the maze area, however; he does so by using an inaccessible path that leads to the maze, skipping the Ghost house all together. *Even though he is needed to access most areas, some can be maneuvered around. An example is getting to the Gunsmith from an underground passage in the bank or accessing the second floor via jumping from the balcony. As well, the debris that The Giant destroys can be flown over using the Paralyzer. *He will not return to his cell if shot with a Ballistic Knife. *If there are two players holding items for The Giant, he will follow the player who picked up a food item first and the second player cannot catch The Giant's attention whatsoever. *If The Giant is following a player with an item, he will wheeze to indicate that he has stopped running. *The Giant will be slowed down if shot with the Paralyzer, but does not get wounded by it. *The zombies he kills will respawn, except the ones that have taken damage from the player. *When he is next to a player with Candy or Booze, he will motion to the player that he is asking for the item. *When The Giant is standing still while holding a crawler, he will begin to cradle it as if it was a baby. *He is required for the achievements I'm Your Huckleberry, When the Revolution Comes and Candygram. *The Giant will not build the parts for the Gallows and the Gulliotine in the Mined Games easter egg. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters